Specificity studies on transglutaminases using synthetic model substrates are underway. The relationship to cellular control processes and other biological processes of polyamine-protein conjugates produced by these enzymes in cells and body fluids is under investigation. Knowledge of the catabolism of these conjugates has been obtained.